genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toori Aoi
Toori Aoi (葵・トーリ, Aoi Tōri) is the main protagonist. He is the chancellor of Musashi Ariadust Academy and president of its Student Council. His athletics and grades are average, and he's both self and publicly recognized as an incompetent leader. However, because he doesn't know the meaning of despair and has an incredibly cheerful attitude, he's very respected nonetheless. Ten years after the death of his childhood friend Horizon Ariadust, he wages war against the Testament Union in order to retrieve the eight powerful weapons which contain pieces of the soul of Horizon, now reborn as the automaton named P-01s. He currently leads Musashi alongside P-01s as its viceroys. Appearance Toori is a teenage boy with relaxed pale brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a considerably slim build. He is almost always seen with a confident grin on his face. He wears a modified Musashi Ariadust Academy uniform with an upper garment resembling an overcoat, and has feathers adorning his shoulders. Toori also wears a pair of dangling earrings, which are connected to thin, golden chains that are attached to various parts of his uniform. He possess a scar circling his left shoulder. Personality Befitting his popular nickname "Impossible" (不可能男, Fukanou otoko, lit. "Impossible Man"), Toori appears to be an irresponsible leader and a lazy student, often immersed on making dirty jokes and goofing off rather than acting as a decent leader. On the other hand, while he is often jolly based on his appearance, he can be serious if something unfortunate happens to him or his friends; this doesn't stop him from reverting to his high-spirited personality, regardless. In spite of his personality, he is beloved by his friends and peers around him. One can say that Toori is the "boke" or "funny man" in the pair "tsukkomi and boke" in the traditional japanese owarai comedy. As the boke, Toori receives most of the verbal and physical abuse from the tsukkomi (usually Horizon or Masazumi) because of his misunderstandings, slip-ups, perverted nature and comments. In reality, Toori is a selfless person who wants to create a world where everyone's dreams would come true, a belief that earned him the respect of everyone in Musashi, even those who are much older than him. Background Toori comes from a family of loyal servants to the Matsudaira family. This allowed him to be close friends with the princess of the Matsudaira family, Horizon Ariadust. At a young age, Toori displayed his cheerful personality alongside his dream of creating a world that can make everyone's dreams come true, and he quickly earned the respect of his classmates and friends. His friendship with Horizon abruptly ended when Horizon was killed in an accident on April 20, 1638 TE, and this caused Toori to enter a state of severe depression. At this point, he refused to eat or drink and only stayed in his room throughout the day. Eventually, his sister Kimi becomes infuriated by his lack of motivation to move on after Horizon's death and desperately made him realize the importance of his life by trying to suffocate him and urging him to fight back. Although slightly hurt by the ordeal, Toori manages to regain his drive to stay alive. At that moment, Toori, alongside Kimi, went to the Asama Shrine to register Toori to the God of Entertainment. The abilities granted to him were then quickly sealed off, waiting to be unsealed when Toori wills it. Plot 'The Day Before the Proposal' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era Ten years after the death of Horizon Ariadust, Toori prepares for the day before he expresses his love for P-01s, the poster girl of the Blue Thunder snack shop, and he skips class just to experience playing an eroge for the last time. As a result, he receives punishment from his teacher Makiko Oriotorai, which is in fact just the first of many blunders Toori would do within the school day. While the Musashi docks at Mikawa for supplies replenishment, he spends the day inside the Musashi setting up a "spirit-hunting" party with his classmates in 3-Plum, and they celebrate the night before Toori's most important day by playing a game of tag with some of the people Toori asked to play as ghosts. However, their celebration was interrupted when they discover the countdown before the destruction of Mikawa, planned by none other by its leader, Lord Motonobu Matsudaira. Lord Matsudaira's revelations about P-01s, who turns out to be his departed daughter Horizon Ariadust and one of nine powerful weapons called the Logismoi Óplo, causes Toori to look for P-01s in desperation. However, units from the Testament Union, led by Pope-President Innocentius, take custody of P-01s, and he is silenced by Musashi Ariadust Academy's Student Council Vice President Masazumi Honda to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era After the destruction of Mikawa and the capture of P-01s, Toori, stripped of his political power along with the rest of the school's student council, enters a state of lethargy. Meanwhile, the rest of class 3-Plum is asked to write essays about their plans for the immediate future (probably a plan by Makiko herself to raise Toori's morale). Among the essays recited in the class, Suzu Mukai's recollection of her first days in school with Toori manages to liven up his spirits, and the class later pushes forward the plan to rescue P-01s. With the help of the entire class, Toori devises a plan to lure Masazumi, who decided to side with the Testament Union to preserve her political power, into siding with them to rescue P-01s. The plan involves a competition between three representatives of 3-Plum and two challengers who will side with Masazumi, and the lineup turns out with Student Council Treasurer Shirojiro Bertoni, Suzu Mukai and Toori himself against Naomasa (representing the school's Engineering Guild), Neito Mitotsudaira (for the Knights of Musashi) and Masazumi respectively. The competition's first two matches end up with a strategic victory for Shirojiro and a draw, and Toori and Masazumi face off through a debate regarding the rescue of P-01s. Toori cunningly steals the side of "not rescuing P-01s", forcing Masazumi to take the opposing side. Masazumi soon ends up pressured by the ordeal, as she soon faces the equally cunning Innocentius in the debate. During their debate, Toori shows his support for Masazumi, and even enlists the help of P-01s' friends, the brown algae whom the automaton has helped before, to persuade Masazumi to try her best. Ultimately, due to Innocentius' intervention, Makiko, who oversees the duels taking place, marks the debate between Toori and Masazumi a tie, and after Honda Futayo's defeat in the hands of Toori's sister Kimi, the duel ends with Toori's side victorious; thus, Musashi Ariadust Academy will give its full support to Toori's campaign of saving P-01s from the forces of the Testament Union. With this, Toori and Horizon are officially named Viceroys of Musashi. Toori walks down the stairs, telling the others that they have showed him that they can rescue Horizon, so he’s going. He explains to them that they don’t have to go along with this anymore, but if anyone they care about is ever in danger, they shouldn’t hesitate to save them. Everyone follow him, the whole class gathering around Toori. He asks Asama to prepare something through and says he’ll never give up on life again. Then he invites Futayo to join the academy as the temporary vice chancellor and she agrees. Just before they leave, they meet Sakai with a letter of recommendation for school enrollment for Horizon. With the remembrance of a young Toori declaring he’s going to become king of a country where everyone’s dreams come true, the whole Class 3-Plum marches while Toori says “let’s go, everybody! I’m counting on you.” Once they get to the area were the Inquisition Warship that holds Horizon is landed, they face the cluster formations, aerial formations and armies of K.P.A. Italia and Tres España. After the briefing, the others find Toori walking towards the enemy, a spanish formation "Tercio", alone. The enemy begins firing and he charges so the Far East armies follow (led by Tenzou Crossunite, Noriki, Adele Balfette and Persona) to protect him. The Testament Union forces uses a pincer attack, but Toori request assistance from Neito Mitotsudaira and Naomasa's Jizuri Suzaku to deal with the Tercio. The main forces rushes to the ship where Horizon is, but they are intercepted by K.P.A. Italia forces guided by Innocentius and Galileo. The Pope uses the Armament of Deadly Sins, Staseis Pornea, rendering their weapons and attacks useless. As Toori watches, the Musashi troops are pushed back. he asks them if they truly want to save Horizon to which all answer yes, as all the Far East feels the same. Smiling, Toori tells Asama to sanction a high-ranking contract, one that allows him to share everything he has to offer with others and as a Viceroy with control over 1/4 of Musashi, he can freely use 1/4 of Musashi’s ether reserves, allowing his comrades to effectively use spells for eternity during it's effect. As the price, Toori must offer feelings of happiness so if he ever gets sad or upset for the rest of his life he will die. As the skill work, Toori comfort his allies saying that he will take whatever is Impossible for them upon himself. Thanks to a Masazumi diversion and Noriki defeating Galileo, Toori is able to get to the cell where Horizon is. In front of the force field, he begins his delayed confession, quickly turning it into a declaration of world domination and then a straight debate against Horizon. As P-01s is a automated doll’s, her logical imperatives reign supreme, making her to refuse everything Toori said to not put the Far East at a disadvantage because of her. As they’re parallel, Horizon ends up saying that she doesn’t want to hear his responses to which Toori anwers as that makes them inversely parallel, he wants to hear her response from a parallel standpoint. Using this, he makes Horizon say all what he said earlier, that she's not meaningless, has emotions and a human soul so she wants to live. At the end, Horizon says that she knows they can reach an agreement and Toori ask where is the place where they who are parallel could possibly intersect. She says they can meet where all parallel lines meet, where conflicting ideals are reconciled, and that is "above the horizon". Toori then accidentally touches Horizon’s breasts, with his hand through the barrier. They are both absorbed by it, forcing they to face their greatest sin and to die if they can't negate it. As they enter the dream world together, they appear at the day Horizon died ten years ago. Finally, Toori makes up with it and the barrier vanishes revealing Toori and Horizon together. Toori shows Horizon the letter for recommendation to Musashi Ariadust Academy. Horizon accepts. As Innocentius run away, they are unable to recover Stithos Porneia, but Horizon gets Lype Katathlipse from Futayo. As they fly away in one of Musashi's ships, Innocentius one, Eikoumaru leaves him on the ground and lead by K.P.A. Italia soldiers, pursues the Musashi ship. Horizon and Toori use Lype Katarripsi and as crying Horizon recover her "anguish", its super-drive destroys the Eikomaru. Horizon asks if emotions are supposed to be this painful. Toori tells her to cry on his behalf since he cannot cry anymore. Finally, they kiss. During the party held at night, Toori and Horizon were sleeping, leaning against one another inside the Blue Thunder. The day after that, as always Horizon breakfast did not taste very good. 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era Musashi is assaulted by Tres España on its way to England using the public pretext are seizing a ship within its domain sending goods and supplies towards England, while the actual reasons were to show of hostility towards the Musashi, conduct reconnaissance and gauge the Musashi’s combat abilities and as a warning to the Musashi citizens. While this begins, Toori was barging in naked on one of Masazumi's classes trying to play some eroge with the children, but Masazumi and Horizon stop him by giving him a good beating, and the whole ruckus with the Tres Españan ships invading suddenly happens. During the assault Student Council Vice-President and Treasurer of Alcalá de Henares Juana uses the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Dejection, Akēdia Katathlipsē, and "binds" a whole bunch of Musashi's forces, but Toori appears naked just behind Juana and she accidentaly touches what is inside his God Mosaic while doing a dramatic gesture, so she yells and knocks away Toori, releasing everyone in the process. Toori is accidentaly caught by Tenzou, who grieve that his first "princess carry" was with a naked man and they retreat leaping onto Margot’s broom making their escape. As Musashi’s leaves Tres España San Lorenzo behind, Horizon orders Toori to put his clothes back on, however they are all stuck on a cargo ship until the acceleration ends. That happens when Musashi begins its approach to the floating continent Great Britain, and are confronted by a British interceptor and a group of the english TRUMPS who attack Musashi as the Far East ship didn’t stop (as they wanted England to acknowledge them). As the fight goes, onboard the cargo ship Toori goes flying off and Masazumi asks Futayo to cut the tow cable, sending the cargo ship hurtling towards the top-level of England and Toori to Musashi main ships, falling in Konishi arms. The cargo ship and its crew end trapped on English soil to the distress of Toori, as Horizon was on it. May 19, 1648 - Testament Era After two weeks of calm, during the night on May 19, Toori announces through loudspeakers from Musashi to the levels on the floating island that Musashi and England are going to have "national intercourse". Kimi corrects him saying that they will have a diplomatic meeting, but he exclaims that he likes "national intercourse" better because it sounds more pervy and that he wants to see the "meeting" of countries. As he began to shout with the loudspeakers and Kimi smacked him, he awakes all the citizens of London with his silly antics, to the point they began to shout to him to shut up looking out of the window to Musashi. May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Next day, England lets Musashi to disembark with a supply ship to aid the ones in the cargo ship and begin serious negotiations. A ecstatic Toori is on board eager to see Horizon. Finally being granted access to the cargo ship, Toori attempts to make his way across, but is halted by Futayo who wants no one to disturb Horizon on her sleep, so Toori ends up in the sea. Toori gets out of the water (stripping again) and gets to Horizon, who rebuffs his advances and surpass his new "seaweed armor" (a seaweed covering his lower parts) punching him, ordering Toori to put his clothes on and going to sleep again. Toori calls Tenzou while he's with Scarred and orders him to help the "guy" deal with a near graveyard issue, as the cargo ship crash disturbed the graves. Scarred thinks that Toori is a legendary spirit from the Far East, Wet Man, and Toori says that in naming sense, Scarred is not any pushover. After calling Tenzou again asking if he knew of any onsen in the area, Toori’s group is confronted by Ben Johnson, F. Wallshingham and Charles Howard, three of England’s Trumps. Charles Howard jumps down, and does a DOGEZA before them, requesting that they save England. During Shirojiro negotiation with Charles Howard, Toori is alongside Horizon commenting with everyone the meetup with the Live Divine Transmission. Thanks to Shirojiro skills, he's able to propose a 13 days joint school festival between academies and dispatch Suzu (with Adele and Futayo as bodyguards) to London as diplomatic ambassador because as Toori says, of all of them Suzu is the only one who "most clearly speaks her mind and has a stubborn streak yet nevertheless takes good care of herself". During the night, Class 3-Plum and other assorted Musashi residents cap off their day with a victory Yakiniku party before trying out their new hot springs. Horizon and Toori ends up fedding Nate as if she were a puppy, as she loves meat so much that she can resist it. Toori then asks Scarred if anyone on England knows about the Nikyou Crests left by the Lost Nobles and she responds that there are people looking into them so if they talk to some of the higher ups they should ask about “Avalon”. A Kobold arrives, saying they have finished building the hot springs by Tenzou errand and Toori tells Tenzou and Scarred to check them. After some suspicions towards Tenzou and Scarred relationship and Azuma (and then Horizon and Futayo) misunderstandings about what "sex" means. As the party winds down, Masazumi asks if Toori knows what he is planning on doing in the future as after the first day on the festival they will hold a meeting with England. Toori asks what happens if he can't make up his mind, to what Masazumi says that then she will take responsability and decide for him but she doesn't want to do so if she don't have to. Toori decides that he wants to go on a date with Horizon as there is a bunch of stuff he wants to discuss with her. He knows that the automated doll in Horizon feels that the emotions are unnecesary, but he wants to recover the Logismoi Oplo even so, but Horizon thinks that he doesn't need her and asks if if she's only an excuse to gather the Armaments. As Toori responds that's not true, then Horizon decides that then is better to not recover her emotions as otherwise people will fight and get hurt because of she, so it's obvious that she is not needed. Then she begins to cry due to the contradiction of her thinking that she doesn't needs herself because of her ability as an automated doll to make the best decision and the feeling of sadness gained when she recovered Lype Katathlipse. So in other words, the human Horizon Ariadust part of her not only still wants her emotions back, but now she can feel the sadness of lacking them. Toori wipes her tears and makes a pervy renga poem with Horizon responding to it with her own line and sent Toori flying with a punch. He then gets up saying that they will go into a date to see if her can gain interest on emotions after seeing a bunch of stuff together and then he will make his decision about retrieving the Deadly Sins afterwards. As the conversations ends, Adele gets a message from Musashi crew that Lype Katathlipse has vanished. May 20, 1648 - Testament Era As Suzu, Adele and Futayo leave for London, Toori gives Suzu some advices to take in account while being an ambassador, like if they say something you don't like she only needs to cough to slide right past it. Suzu asks if that will be okay and Toori answers that's how diplomacy works, to the dismay of his classmates. As they leave, Shirojiro proclaims that it's time to prepare the festival. May 29, 1648 - Testament Era After some days of preparations, the Joint Spring School Festival begins. Toori and Horizon begin their date and when he gets too clingy Horizon smacks him like always. Nate, Kimi, Tomo, Margot and Malga follow then from behind, but Shakespeare activates her Comedy: Much Ado About Nothing, to challenge Musashi officials to duels and gain the right to challenge Toori to a duel, giving them the control over Musashi. While the Special Agents and the Student Council members fight against the TRUMPS, Toori and Horizon continue their date, she notices the altered space where the duels take place, but Toori tells her that if there is a problem, the others will let him know so since they haven’t, they can clearly handle the situation. Horizon wants to discuss whether or not she's interested in emotions and use that as a reference to determine their actions for the future of Musashi, so she request he to get serious and take her on a date. As she lacks interest in emotions, he needs to reverse her stance and make a decision regarding her emotions, the Armaments of Deadly Sins and world conquest to which Toori declares that it will be a one heck of a date. During the date, Toori wins in the firing range a evil fairy teletubby Akako, the "food-eating version". When they are resting in the plaza, Toori checks his "Big Sis Date Tips, A Man-u-al for my Foolish Brother and Horizon" to advance in the date, but he gets it as if he has to hug and kiss Horizon and she punches him again. Horizon then says that he have experienced losing her once before so she speculates that he experienced the emotion "sadness" that time, so that means that emotions are stirred by objects and people and once that relationship is lost, sadness comes. That means if he stays with her, he will lose her again someday and become sad, so she questions him that if even so he wants to form a relationship with her. Toori gives the teletubby doll, and says that even if it will get grimy in a month, she won't forget how he gave it to her. He continues saying that when she died ten years ago, he realized that even when she was gone, he thought all the time things like "Horizon would've said this" or "She would've done that", so of course that losing someone is painful but even so, she was always with him. She thinks that he wants to memorize her patterns in case she dissapears, but Toori says that people don't do fun stuff to prepare to when you lose someone. When you lose someone, you get compensation reflecting in those times. Horizon wonders how she obtain the emotion "fun", as the Logismoi Oplo only gave her negative emotions and only create more sadness. Toori invites Horizon to some fried apples, and when the pigeons eat her apples, Toori asks her if she's sad and she answers that not. He says that not being sad is a joyous thing, so she obviously have positive emotions. That she was able to stop crying fighting against the sadness she felt, means that she have the necessary positive emotions to overcome the Deadly Sins, and he don't want to believe that her father died only to give her grief. Horizon asks if it's right to go into a world war for her selfish desires, and Toori says her that is good as far she saves even more people by doing so. Horizon reserves in making a decision, and Toori decides that he's going to war as he wants to see her become whole again. Even if she hates him at the end, to him means that they are just returning to the starting line and he will be thinking about how much fun they had, as that is the best way for him to fend his sadness. As they end the conversation and Toori call Kimi and Asama, they appear out of the barrier thanks that the fields connected thanks to him calling them. After the reunion, they try to contact with the rest of their classmates. When they find Tenzou in the ground after being sliced in the shoulders by Walter Raleigh after trying to save Scarred, revealed to be Double Bloody Mary, Asama thinks that Tenzou died in a uneventeful manner but Toori confirms that he's alive because he's twitching like a bug. Elizabeth then declares that during the night they will hold the true festival, a Far East-England negotiation, at Oxford Academy. Back on the cargo shio, Toori and Horizon visit Nate, who was hurt during her fight aganst F.Walsingham. Kimi tells them that she's in really bad shape, and then open the door and exclaims that has they can see, Nate boobs got shaved down and now she's super flat. A few thrown tables later, Toori helps Neito fix her nails (as a canine, her nails have sensitive nerve endings, and even blood vessels. Thus, when her nails were chipped, she is was not able to focus properly), as thanks for her work in letting him and Horizon have their date. Out in the hall, several Oxford male students greet who they think is Masazumi, but as Kimi points its actually Toori crossdressing, to the englishmen dismay. After the reveal, Toori is tied up, gagged and closed in another room and the meeting begins. Toori gets into the conference later when Velázquez, Gin Tachibana and P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R. Treasurer, Toshiie Maeda already joined the discussion. As Toori only wears Masazumi's top and comments how he tried Asama's one too but it didn't fit because she have colossal tits, to which Asama responds shooting him with her bow causing Elizabeth to ask why they brought a weapon to her presence. As they are able to save face saying that the bow is a tool necessary to shrine maidens to carry out ceremonies, Horizon accidentaly drops Lype Katathlipse out of her dimensional storage and Asama has to improvise an explanation saying that is a dakimakura. Velazquez changes the subject back to Mary and it's established that Horizon doesn’t understand why it is wrong to execute someone who wants to die, if it is in accordance with the Testament. However, Toori adds that if someone falls in love with Mary and makes Horizon understand to understand what that means, they will definitely save Mary from her impending execution. Toshiie still wants Elizabeth to order his Kaga Milliongeist to destroy Musashi, but Masazumi makes a counter-proposal to Elizabeth, offering Musashi to serve as England’s fleet against the Spanish Armada. Elizabeth (being her intention since the beginning that Musashi will take part on the historical recreation) agrees, bringing the conference to a close. 'Armada Battle' May 30, 1648 - Testament Era Next day in the Tower of London a naked Toori tries to draw out Excalibur-Caliburn (but more that that it seems that he's just doing pole dancing). After that, he gives a message to Mary, who is watching from the southwest tower. He says that as his nickname "Impossible" implies he couldn't draw the sword, one of his comrades will definitely draw the sword. Then, he runs from there (as Elizabeth is coming) and hides at Musashi's Engineering club. Toori is present when Yoshinao discovers out what Tenzou is planning and covers him by giving him some advice ("explaining" that the marked spots in Tenzou's map are not guard posts but high-end booths) as if it was a date what he was preparing and not an assault to the Tower of London. Toori points to Tenzou that Scarred didn't heal a scar on Tenzou's back, meaning that as she left a scar (and according to what she said before leaving, if "she fell for someone she would like to be the type of woman who can give him a scar that lasts a lifetime") giving Tenzou the complete determination he needed to go to save her. Abilities Toori does not seem to possess any fighting capabilities, and would even often prefer to stay out of combat. However, he can display a high level of intellect that allows him to outwit people who only sees him as an incapable idiot. *'Original Ability: Toori Aoi's Ability' (葵･トーリの術式, Aoi tōri no jutsushiki) - Shinto contract based on the concept of "sharing one's belongings to others". Toori made a contract with Asama Shrine shortly after Horizon's death. The contract allows him to "share everything he owns to anybody else" (with exception of sadness, which counts as a corruption of the contract and he will die as a result of this). This contract was immediately sealed afterwards, and was only reactivated more recently. When Toori gains the 1/4th governance status in Musashi as a Viceroy, he is given the authority to use 1/4th of the fuel of Divine State of Musashi. Since he can share everything he owns with everyone, he can provide an almost endless energy supply for Toori's comrades, improving their abilities to the fullest. *'Ability: Funny Man's Ability' (ボケ術式, Boke Jutsushiki) - As part of his contract with the God of Entertainment, Toori also acquires the peculiar ability of increased survivability against attacks inflicted by females, a logical explanation for his ability to recover from otherwise painful injuries from females when his pervert side kicks in. Relationships Far East Musashi Ariadust Academy *P-01s(Reborn version of Horizon): Girlfriend *Horizon Ariadust: Childhood friend and love interest *Kimi Aoi: Older Sister *Tomo Asama: Childhood friend love interest *Masazumi Honda: Friend and Rival *Futayo Honda: Ally *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate and love interest *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate and fellow eroge fan *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate and fellow eroge fan *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Friend and fellow eroge fan *Toussaint Neshinbara: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Tease buddy *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher and daughter from the future Gallery Anime Toori_body.jpg|Toori Aoi's character design (front) - Student outfit. Toori_body2.jpg|Toori Aoi's character design (sideways, back) - Student outfit. Toori_face.jpg|Facial expressions. Toori_face2bn.jpg|Lineart facial expressions. Toori_bodynude.jpg|Toori Aoi's character design - Nude. IMG 1750.png IMG 2035.png IMG 2275.png IMG 0972.png IMG 1929.png IMG 1467.png IMG 0426.jpg Naked_Toori.jpg Novel Toori_satoyasu.jpg|Toori Aoi's character design by Satoyasu. Toori_satoyasu2.jpg|Another character design by Satoyasu. Toori_satoyasu3.jpg|Facial expressions by Satoyasu. Toori_satoyasu4.jpg|Facial expressions by Satoyasu (2). Toori_satoyasu5.jpg|Facial expressions by Satoyasu (3). Toori_satoyasu6.jpg|Facial expressions by Satoyasu (4). Toori_bodykawakami.jpg|Toori Aoi's character design by Minoru Kawakami. PSP Toori_pspdesign.jpg|Toori Aoi's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Student Council Members Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Male Characters